ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Amun
Tried this 9/12/2010 with an Abyssea alliance. Needless to say we got owned pretty quick. Has some nasty AoEs and -gas. Amun kept silencing, poisoning, and amnesia our group. Kept using an ability called Catharsis. First Catharsis healed him for 6170 HP, then next for 3960 HP, then 961 HP. Amun used this about every 20 seconds. This ability seems to be diminishing. This guy makes Hakutaku seem like Bubbly Bernie. Further testing needs to be done on this NM. We fought this with 6 people last night. Catharsis was used often, it was healing him for ~4000 each time. It didn't diminish like the previous poster. It also causes a poison/silence/amnesia aura for about 15 secs i would say. the range on the aura is probably about 10-15 yalms. Fought it for about 30 mins w/ mnk/thf/war/brd/whm/blm and it was still at 100%. Killed on 9/27/2010 with 6. Rdm/nin, Rdm/nin, Smn/whm, Brd/whm, pld/nin, Whm/rdm. The key to this fight is to limit it's TP gain. Minimal setup would be 2 Rdm/nin's and any support you can get beyond that makes for a smoother fight. Our Pld was able to get hate some of the time and when not tanking can cure. There's a martello nearby so mp shouldn't be an issue. It attacks fairly quickly & has double attack, so tanking for an extended amount of time will be difficult for non-tanks without proper support. It's nukes hit for around 1000, with Shell 4 & bar-spell on, melee hits for about 200 on rdm/nin. The diminishoing cures listed in the original post are likely due to it only curing as much hp to get to 100%. Ours ranged from 3600-5600. Approx 8-10% of total HP. 40min fight in all. Killed with x2 rdm/nin cor/nin and smn/rdm all 85, pull NM with movement speed/sac pull to I-8 and DOT/Kite around rocks, 30-40 mins to kill, keep RR up in case unlucky with agas, saboteur Slow/Para to make it easier to kite. Killed with RDM/NIN and BLM/NIN in about 45 minutes kiting around the arch near Conflux #03, with moderate-to-low difficulty. If you can avoid the AoEs, this NM is not too bad. Slowed nuking from RDM at low HP in favor of BLM using AMII and -ga III (to limit TP gain), as Catharsis seemed to happen more often as HP went down. Did not seem to build resistance to Stun despite frequent use. --Aliekber 19:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC). Killed solo on DNC90/NIN. Used an evasion setup, RR VV and cloak and dagger atmas. Stunned ga spells with violent flourish and kited with +12% movement speed gear while it had the aura. --Minimax 20:25, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Easily soloed by 90 NIN/DNC using VV/RR/GH atmas. Used normal TP gear and kept finishing moves up for Violent Flourish, rarely used Catharsis when I fought. Stunned all -ga's and swapped to EVA gear when he did use Catharsis and waited until aura wore off. Can be zerged down to about 30% if you get Berserker's Drink, Monarch's Drink, Lucid Wings I, and Dusty Wing from the Bastion Prefect and spamming Blade: Jin. --Justinmx 22:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Also soloed by 90 nin/dnc. same atma setup as above user Justinmx. Everything is correct what he posted to add a little, try to add myoshu and Yurin so it doesn't use Catharsis as much, and all enfeebling stuck for my nin 354 skill. Happy hunting :D --Goodgravy 19:35, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Soloed by 98 Bst/Dnc. Atmas used Cloak and Dagger, Siren Shadow, Heavens. 1 pet -pdt axe 10% with pet evasion +20 axe. Pet used Gooey Gerard. Easy fight used 1 pet and 3 Theta biscuits. Stunned most of the ga spells nothing special on this NM even had an add that I killed without pet help. Too Weak!! --Leethal 19:49 February 9, 2012 Duoing Fought this today as a bst/dnc and blm/whm. with haste on the blm stun was up enough to stun firaga IV and Catharsis just fine. Firaga IV did ~2100 to dipperyuly almost killing it but other than that the fight was pretty easy. Even aeroga IV sometimes did 1k to Dipper but rarely. I updated Catharsis on the main page because it did a 6400+ one twice during about 12 Catharsis today. This mob has extremely high magic accuracy. To put it into perspective Aeroga IV from Lord Varney hit my dipper for full damage once in ~200 casts. but this mob did full damage in 2/25 Aeroga IV Also it's just normal sound aggro like the rest of the hects, no true anything --Josiahkf 04:08, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Catharthis used with hate change? Put a verification tag on the article regarding this statement, because past experience did not show it used this solely when hate changed. This statement appears to be speculation and further testing would be needed to verify how/when catharsis is used.--Nicknick 18:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Completely untrue in my observation. We normally fight this as NIN/WAR and WHM/SCH and at no point during the fight do I ever take hate, which would mean Amun would never use Carthasis. It's also not true sound as posted on the main article. I've stood behind it before with Sneak on and it didn't aggro. When it turned and I was in its line of sight, I did get aggro. So it's at best sight and sound aggressive, at worst true sight. -- Orubicon 23:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Detects by True Sound, please reflect this on the main page --Jackryan11 04:52, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It is NOT true sound. It's sight and sound, maybe true sight, but it does not aggro if you stand behind it with sneak on. -- Orubicon 23:07, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Drops up to 5 Narvach seals